Lion King: Simba & Mheetu
by Kiing.Deemy
Summary: You've seen the movie, watched the new series, met some characters. But have you met Mheetu? Here's where he fits into the Lion King story. Warning BL.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, I know what you guys are thinking. Why is he starting another story when he already have two ongoing? Crazy, right? I'm sorry to say I may have to discontinue my Yugioh fic. I kinda lost my inspiration there for that one, but I'll definitely be continuing my Rowdyruff Boys story. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, and this is sort of my apology to you all for my disappearance. As you all know, I'm a Yaoi kind of guy and this new fic will definitely be BoyxBoy.**_

 _ **Don't like? Definitely don't read nor flag.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Lion King characters nor Mheetu. They all belong to Disney and whoever created this amazing story. Please R &R, and enjoy the story.**_

Chapter 1

A young lion cub purred delightfully as his mother proceeded to lather him with gentle strokes, thoroughly cleansing his coat. The young cub absolutely loved when his mother showered him with attention. Bath time was at the top of the list. Unlike his other fellow males in the pride, he was decidedly the smallest of the bunch.

He had an almost rare cream colored pelt for a male cub, with spots adorning both his forepaws. His underbelly was a lighter cream color than his pelt, as was his muzzle and the bottom half of all his paws. Another rare appearance he had, were his baby blue eyes that he shared with his mother.

This young cub was known as Mheetu, son of Sarafina and younger brother of Nala. He mewled again as his mother washed behind his ears, his sister shooting him an amused irritated scowl. "Mom, it's my turn now!" She cried. Their mother, Sarafina, chuckled as her two cubs blew raspberries at each other. Nudging her son gently, she smiled as he pouted at her and padded away to give Nala her chance. He couldn't help but give her his own scowl as he heard her purring from their mother's ministrations.

Not long after another male cub came running down the slope to join them. This was his sister's best friend, Simba. His ears instantly perked up, and his eyes brightened as he saw Simba running towards them - A happy Simba meant adventure. Racing off to intercept him, he stumbled and tripped over his own paws and skidded to a halt right in front of him. He was still a bit of a young cub and a little clumsy, but his mother had said it was all normal.

"Heh-heh…. Hi" He greeted embarrassed as Simba stared down at him amused.

"Mheetu" He greeted back, a smile gracing Mheetu's face. Immediately, Simba's cheeks began to redden causing Mheetu to stare at him in confusion.

"Simba-" He abruptly turned away and ran past him to join Nala and the other lioness.

"Hey, Nala!" He shouted excitedly.

"Hi, Simba" She greeted offhandedly as she got her lower back cleaned. In the distance, Mheetu strained his ears to at least catch a piece of the conversation.

"Come on. I just heard about this great place"

"Simba! I'm kind of in the middle of a bath" She responded through clenched teeth.

Mheetu quickly scrambled up to them, stumbling a bit. "What great place?" He questioned eagerly. "Can I come?"

Before Simba could give a response, another voice spoke up. "And it's time for yours" Simba's mother, Sarabi, announced as she grabbed the struggling cub, and proceeded to give him a bath.

Still struggling against his mother's actions, Mheetu laughed lightly at his predicament. "Mom!" He cried out. "You're messing up my mane!" He scowled as his "mane" was left ruffled and sticking out, causing Mheetu to break out another fit of laughter.

Sarabi smiled at her son's antics and let him go, to which he promptly smoothed down his hair. "Okay, okay, I'm clean. Can we go now?" Mheetu's ears immediately perked up at the turn of conversation, and his gaze shifted from Simba to Nala.

"Can I come too?" He asked his sister eagerly. Nala smiled at her brother's eagerness, and nodded while Simba turned his head away, his cheeks tinted pink again.

"So where are we going? It better not be anyplace dumb" Nala frowned pointedly at him.

"No. It's really cool" Simba reassured.

"So where is this really cool place?" Sarabi questioned, and Simba cringed.

"Oh.." He paused thinking it over. "Uh… around the water hole" He finally answered.

"The water hole? What's so great about the water hole" Nala questioned in a tone that clearly stated she thought this was a dumb idea.

"I'll show you when we get there" Simba whispered back, hinting they weren't really going to the water hole.

"Oh.." She whispered back before turning to her mother. "Uh.. Mom, can we go with Simba? I'll take care of Mheetu" She assured.

"Hmm… What do you think, Sarabi?"

"Well…"

All three cubs ran up to her, broad, forced grins pulling at their faces. "Pleeeease?"

"It's all right with me…"

All three cubs whooped and jumped around in joy.

"Yay!"

"Alright!"

"Yeah!"

"... As long as Zazu goes with you" This stopped the trio dead in their tracks, disappointment written clearly across their faces.

"No. Not Zazu"

The Water Hole

"Step lively. The sooner we get to the water hole, the sooner we can leave" Zazu, the king's royal bird said flying overhead the three cubs.

Bringing her tone to a whisper, Nala turned to Simba "So where are we really going?"

"An elephant graveyard" He whispered back.

"Wow!" She exclaimed, causing her brother to look back at them from one of the many trees he was investigating. He was having the time of his life.

"Shh!" Simba shushed her, gesturing to the bird overhead. "Zazu"

"Right" She quieted down again "So how are we gonna ditch the dodo?" Mheetu laughed happily as he rolled around on the savannah grass.

"Oh, I know how we can-" Flying below to the two cubs, Zazu interrupted their planning "Oh, just look at you two. Little seeds of romance blossoming in the savannah. Your parents will be thrilled…" He landed in front of them. "What with your being bethrothed and all" He finished smiling at the two.

"Be-what?" Simba questioned.

"Bethrothed. Intended. Affianced" Zazu supplied.

The two cubs shared a look before Nala leaned forward, "Meaning…" In the background, her brother can be seen playfully trying to swipe at a butterfly.

"One day, you two are going to be married!" He exclaimed gesturing between the two cubs. Immediately the two recoiled in shock and disgust.

"Yuck!"

"Ewww!"

"I can't marry her. She's my friend" Simba responded, his gaze shifting to the other cream colored lion playing with a butterfly, a smile tugging it's way at his lips.

"Yeah. It'd be too weird" Nala spoke up, drawing Simba out of his musings.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but you two turtle-doves have no choice. It's a tradition…" Behind his back, Simba mimicked his words "... going back generations".

"What are they talking about?" Mheetu asked, having made his way over to them now.

"Well, when I'm king, that'll be the first thing to go" Simba declared, puffing out his chest when he noticed Nala's brother's gaze on him.

"Not so long as I'm around" Zazu shot him down.

"Well, in that case, you're fired" Simba replied, smirking when he heard Mheetu's laughter.

"Hmm… Nice try, but only the king can do that" Said Zazu, poking Simba in the nose.

"Well, he's the future king" Nala added.

"Yeah, and the king's word is law" Mheetu piped in. This only made Simba all the more confident.

"Yeah" Said Simba, poking Zazu in his chest "So you have to do what I tell you".

"Not yet I don't" Zazu huffed, ruffling his feathers as the trio walked away from him. "And with an attitude like that, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed".

" Hmph. Not the way I see it".

(S). I'm gonna be a mighty king

So enemies beware!

(Z). Well, I've never seen a king of beasts

With quite so little hair

(S). I'm gonna be the mane event

Like no king was before

I'm brushing up on looking down

I'm working on my ROAR!

(Z). Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing…

(S). Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

(Z). You've rather a long way to go, young master, if you think…

(S). No one saying do this

(Z). Now when I said that, I-

(N). No one saying be there

(Z). What I meant was…

(M). No one saying stop that

(S/N/M). No one saying see here

(Z). Now see here!

(S). Free to run around all day

(Z). Well, that's definitely out…

(M). Free to do it all his way!

(Z). I think it's time that you and I

Arranged a heart to heart

(S). Kings don't need advice

From little hornbills for a start

(Z). If this is where the monarchy is headed

Count me out!

Out of service, out of Africa

I wouldn't hang about… Aagh!

This child is getting wildly out of wing!

(S). Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

(Instrumental)

(S). Everybody look left

Everybody look right

Everywhere you look I'm

Standing in the spotlight!

(Z). Not yet!

(Cho). Let every creature go for broke and sing

Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing

It's gonna be King Simba's finest flag

(S/Cho). Oh I just can't wait to be king. Oh I just can't wait to be king. Oh I just can't waaaaaaaaait… to be king!

Elephant Graveyard

Having ditched their chaperone, the trio made their way through the grasslands laughing their tails off. "Alright, it worked!" Simba exclaimed.

"We lost him" Nala laughed and looked over to her giggling baby brother.

"Let's do that again!"

Smiling arrogantly, Simba raised his head high "I… am a genius".

"Hey, genius, it was my idea" Nala argued.

"Yeah, but I pulled it off" He taunted.

"With us!" Nala defended.

During the exchange, Mheetu stepped away from the two, his ears folded back. "Oh yeah?" Simba smirked before pouncing on her. "Rrarr!".

The two cubs then tussled around, before Nala managed to pin Simba beneath her with her forepaws "Ha. Pinned ya". Nala teased victoriously.

Breathless, Simba glanced at Mheetu who was regarding his sister with pure admiration. Annoyed, he pushed at her to get off "Hey, lemme up".

Relenting, she turned away smiling at his defeated look. "That was awesome, Nala!" Mheetu praised, causing Simba to huff frustrated before suddenly smirking and pouncing again, this time on Mheetu.

The two cubs tumbled down a short hill "Mheetu!" Using the same trick, Mheetu pinned him just like his sister previously did. "Haha, I pinned you!".

"Way to go!" Nala cheered making her way down, Simba on the other hand was a little dazed as he stared up into Mheetu's baby blue eyes and proud smile.

'Pretty..' Simba thought.

A nearby geyser brought them out of their reverie as Nala made her way over. Pulling off of Simba, the trio slowly stalked forward now noticing their surroundings. "This is it. We made it" Announced Simba.

Looking over the edge of the ledge they were on, they breathed out amazed "Whoa…."

To be Continued…

 _ **So? How was it? Was it good? Should I continue it? Tell me how you guys feel in your reviews. Again, I'm really sorry for my disappearance and discontinuing my Yugioh fic.**_

 _ **Please R &R. **_

_**XoXo Deemy.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, guys! I'm back with a new update of Mheetu's Story. Hopefully so far you guys are enjoying it and I'm not wasting any of you guys time.**_

 _ **RitaOraHalloween; Thanks for your review, I really appreciate it. And of course I'll continue the story. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer; I don't own anything. Disney does, I'm just a guy with an idea and some free time. Please R &R and enjoy the story.**_

 _ **Dancing With Trouble**_

"Whoa" The trio breathed, as they gazed out across the multiple elephant bones scattered about.

"It's really creepy" Nala whispered, while her brother tried to take in the landscape beside her.

"Can we go in now?" He questioned excitedly.

"Yeah" Simba answered, and they all walked forward into the Elephant Graveyard.

"We could get in big trouble" Nala grinned, relishing in the adventure.

"I know, huh" Simba replied, also enjoying himself. Mheetu having pulled himself away from the two, stared up at an elephant's skull. "Cool" He breathed, inching forward towards the skull.

"Mheetu!" Nala exclaimed, yanking him back by his tail.

"Yow!"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I-I, I just wanted to see what was inside...". He answered, his ears folding back.

Intervening, Simba nudged Nala away from a guilty looking Mheetu "Come on. Let's go check out what's inside". He suggested, eliciting identical excited looks from both siblings. Glad to have both's attention back on him, especially Mheetu's, Simba turned and trugded forward towards the elephant's skull.

"Wrong!" Zazu exclaimed, appearing out of nowhere and scaring the fur off the three cubs. "The only checking out you will do will be to check out of here". He urged, knowing the very deadly situation they were in.

" Aw, man!"

"But, why?"

"We're way beyond the boundary of the Pride Lands" He made a point of urging the young cubs along.

"Huh" Simba snorted, and went around him. "Look, Banana Beak is scared" At this, both siblings giggled "Heh".

At this Zazu huffed and poked Simba in the nose "That's Mr. Banana Beak to you, fuzzy. And right now we are all in very real danger".

Hearing this news, the smile immediately dropped from Mheetu's face and he nuzzled his sister seeking comfort "R-really? I'm scared Nala" He whimpered.

"Danger?" Simba huffed, smirking when he got Mheetu's attention back on him "Hah! I walk on the wild side" He made a point of putting a little bop in his stride "I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha!" Simba laughed boastfully, his laughter then suddenly accompanied by three more inside the skull.

Startled, Simba ran and hid behind Zazu as three hyenas emerged from the skull's eyes and mouth. "Well, well, well, Banzai. What have we got here?" Shenzi.

"Hmm. I don't know, Shenzi. Uh... what do you think, Ed?" Banzai asked, only to receive crazy cackling in reply. The three then cirlced the cubs and Zazu, licking their canines. "Yeah, just what I was thinking. A trio of trespassers!" Banzai shouted, having understood Ed's way of speaking.

"And quite by accident, let me assure you. A simple navigational error. Eh heh heh..." Zazu chuckled nervously as he pushed the trio away from the crazed predators only to be intercepted by the female of the group.

"Whoa, whoa, wait wait wait..." She grinned maniacally peering closer at him "I know you. You're Mufasa's little stooge".

" I , madam, am the king's majordomo".

At this, Banzai turned his gaze on Simba who was standing protectively in front of a visibly scared Mheetu "And that would make you...?".

"The future king" Simba answered proudly.

"Do you know what we do to kings who step out of their kingdoms?".

"Puh. You can't do anything to me".

"Y-yeah!" Mheetu exclaimed from his position behind Simba.

"Uhh... technically, they can. We are on their land" Zazu nervously informed the two cubs.

"But Zazu, you told me they're nothing but slobbering mangy stupid poachers" Said Simba, completely missing Zazu's signals to stop talking.

"Ix-nay on the oopid-stay..." Zazu whispered to Simba.

"Who you callin' "oopid-stay?!".

"My, my, my. Look at the sun!" Said Zazu harried and urged the cubs on one more time "It's time to go!".

"What's the hurry?" Shenzi once again intercepted him. "We'd loove for you to stick around for dinner" She suggested, a feral grin pulling at her face.

"Yeaaaah!" Banzai agreed "We could have whatever's.. "lion" around!".

At this, the three all broke out into uncontrollable laughter "Oh wait, wait, wait. I got one. Make mine a "cub" sandwich. Whatcha think?" Once again they all break out into laughter again.

This time Ed jumps around gesticulating and jabbering.

"What? Ed? What is it?" Shenzi questioned, while Banzai looked where Ed was gesturing "Hey, did we order this dinner to go?".

"No. Why?".

"Cause there it goes!"

A good distance away, the three cubs stop to take a deep breath. "Did we lose em?".

"I-I don't see them...".

"Where's Zazu?".

Back with the hyenas, Banzai's holding unto Zazu "The little majordomo bird hippity-hopped all the way to the birdie-boiler" He chanted, plugging Zazu into a steam vent.

"Oh no. Not the birdie-boilerrrrrrrrrr!" He breaks off into a scream as he's rocketed away and the hyenas laugh hysterically.

"Hey!" Simba shouts, drawing their attention "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?".

"Like... you?".

"Well, that backfired..".

"Oops".

They suddenly break out into a full out sprint, the three cubs barely escaping the hyena's snapping jaws, and swiping claws. Racing up and over a skull, the cubs were able to gain some distance by sliding down the spine, and shooting off the end and into a pile of bones.

"Simba!" Nala exclaimed.

Turning around, Simba looked on horrified as Mheetu slipped back down the pile "Nala! Simba!" Racing back towards the danger, Simba bravely clawed Shenzi across the cheek, drawing blood and distracting her long enough for him to help Mheetu and escape.

Giving chase once more, the hyenas corner the cubs in a cave "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty" Banzai taunted, as they stalked towards the cornered cubs.

Stepping forward, Simba bravely tries to roar but it fails and comes cross as a yowl. Laughing at this, the hyenas continue to stalk forward "Oo-hoo... that was it?" Shenzi questioned amused "Hah. Do it again... come on" She taunted.

Again, Simba opened his mouth to roar and to everyone's surprise a full grown lion's roar is heard instead.

"Huh?!" The trio cried in unison, before Mufasa charged them and knocks them about until they're cringing under him.

"Oh, please, please. Uncle. Uncle".

"Ow. Ow. Ow!".

" Silence!".

"Oh, we're going to shut up right now".

"Calm down. We're really sorry".

"If you ever come near my son again...".

"Oh, this is... this is your son?!".

"Oh, your son?".

"Did you know that?".

"No... me? I-I-I didn't know it. No. Did you?".

"No! Of course not".

"No".

"Ed?" They both chorused looking towards their third companion who stupidly nodded his head in reply.

"Toodles". Like a gunshot, they all take off yelping with their tails tucked between their legs. Not long after their departure, Zazu lands beside Mufasa and nods approvingly before withering under Mufasa's fierce glare.

Approaching his father, Simba spoke up " Dad, I..".

"You deliberately disobeyed me" Mufasa cut him off, his glare now fixed on him.

"Dad, I'm... I'm sorry".

"Let's go home". His father ordered sternly and stalked out of the case

"I thought you were very braze" Nala whispered as she walked past him.

"Yeah. I thought you were a hero" Mheetu Nuzzled him, and gave him a gentle lick across his cheek before walking along.

Stunned, Simba stared after him before suddenly breaking out into a grin and running out the cave.

Over a ledge, Scar stared down at the departing figures with a fierce scowl played across his face.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **What did you think? Still going good?**_

 _ **Leave your thoughts in a review and maybe my next update would come a lot more faster.**_

 _ **Please R &R, it feeds my imagination.**_

 _ **Xoxo Deemy.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Greetings my fellow fanfiction members and guests, I bring to you the third installment of Mheetu's story. I hope you weren't waiting too long for this, but it's here now, so please enjoy.**_

 _ **Guest:**_ Thanks, and I'm glad you like it. I'm not ending the story, it's just I'm a very busy person and I can't update as fast as I would like to. I also have two other stories which I have to update also, so please bare with me a little, and I promise to have this finished.

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Lion King, Mheetu, nor Disney. I'm just that guy.**_

 _ **Enjoy the story. Please R &R**_

 _ **Hopefully It Gets Better**_

Making their way through the savannah, three cubs, a full grown male lion, and a bird, made their way back home under the starry night.

The previous events still heavy on their minds, the cubs followed along in an ashamed manner, neither daring to breathe a word to each other. The most shaken from the ordeal, was the youngest cub, it was noticeable to see as he would jump at the smallest things and stick to his sister's side.

Watching him, Simba felt immensely guilty at what he'd unintentionally dragged the cub into and his best friend. Every bone in his body wanted him to go over there and comfort the boy, but he just didn't know what he could do to comfort him. In truth, he was probably more shaken by the encounter, and how quickly he came to losing a friend and... Mheetu.

"Zazu", Mufasa's stern voice sliced through the silence, and Zazu quickly flew forward as not to further provoke his king's ire.

"Yes, sire?".

"Take Nala and Mheetu home. I've got to teach my _son_ a lesson", his voice never once wavered as he gave the order.

Behind them, Simba crouched lower in the grass as if to hide, and Mheetu shifted closer to Nala "Come, Nala, Mheetu", he shifted his gaze to the young prince "Simba...", he briefly places his wing around his shoulder and breathes a heavy sigh, "Good luck", and without waiting for a response he flew off expecting the siblings to follow.

Nala gave her friend a reassuring look before trudging forward.

"I'm sorry..".

Hearing the voice, Simba turned towards Mheetu in surprise "Mhe-", he was cut off as Mheetu gave him a gentle lick across his cheek before hurrying to catch up with his sister.

If the young cub had chosen to glance back, he would of seen Simba's blushing face and almost smile. Instead he kept his head bowed and his ears tucked back, as he followed his sister back to the pride. Chancing a glance at his sister, he caught her frowning as she stared ahead. He turned away and focused on the grass, not feeling to start up a conversation with his obviously troubled sister. The trio made their way through the darkness in silence.

It wasn't long until they reached Pride Rock, and it didn't take long for their mother to assault them with licks and nuzzles. She was met back with the same affectionate gestures with equal fervor. Mheetu especially, needed this.

Knowing her cubs needed to be scolded for their actions, Sarafina couldn't find it in her to carry out the deed, not when it was painfully obvious how scared they must have been as they pressed against her.

Sighing, she nudged them in the direction of their den and gave Zazu a quick thanks, before she too made her way into the den. Upon entering, she settled down and immediately both cubs curled up beside her, seeking comfort in their mother's warmth. It wasn't long til they succumbed to slumper.

 _Scene Change_

Underneath a small tree, three lions sat as one smiled almost menacingly at the two. Only one of the cubs noticed this and instinctively stepped away from the older scary lion "Now you wait here. Your father has a _marvelous_ surprise for you".

Simba's ear perked at the words "Oooh. What is it?", he asked excitedly.

At his response, Scar smirked at his nephew, "If I _told_ you, it wouldn't _be_ a surprise, now would it?".

Having no interest to partake in the conversation, especially with Simba's scary uncle present, Mheetu turned away and tried not to notice the adult. Luckily, a distraction came in the form of Simba's tail, and with his playful nature making a reappearance, he crouched down and kept his gaze locked on the swishing appendage.

 _Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth..._

Shooting forward, he successfully managed to catch the tail with a quick swipe of his paw, "Hah!", he exclaimed victoriously. Torn out of his celebration, the tail began to squirm causing the tuft of hair to brush against his nose and pull away as he snorted cutely.

The sound of laughter made him look up from wiping at his muzzle with his paws, "Look who's being all cute~", Simba teased, unperturbed by the boy's glare, it was more of a pout if you asked him "Heh".

Sitting back on his hind legs, Mheetu huffed "Did your uncle leave?", he asked looking around for the mentioned adult. When Simba nodded his head in affirmative, he didn't even try to hide his sigh of relief.

Simba only snorted amused, and took a seat beside him "Since we're alone... Can we talk?".

"O-okay... About what?".

Simba swallowed and rubbed at his throat, "About last night".

"O-oh!", Mheetu flushed and looked down at his paws, finding them very interesting, "You didn't like it then?".

Simba's head snapped in Mheetu's direction at his question "No!", he shouted, then winced when the cub flinched back hurt "I-I, I did!.. I mean I um.. Err..", he chuckled nervously as he the cub's confused expression before taking a deep breath to steel his nerves "I lik-", his words died in his throat as he noticed a rising dust cloud in the distance.

"Simba?", Mheetu tilted his head at Simba's lack of response, and got up as Simba walked past him, "What's wrong?".

Peering at the trembling pebbles at their feet, Simba stepped back apprehensively and started to nudge Mheetu forward, "We should go".

"S-Simba?", both cubs ears perked at the distant sound of many thundering steps in the canyon, making Simba quickly pull on Mheetu's ear.

"Run!"

Mheetu quickly shot forward as the distant sound grew closer and closer, the fear in Simba's voice making him move without any hesitation. He looked across at the young prince to see him keeping pace with him, and not leaving his side, until he peered over his shoulder and saw just what they were running from.

"S-stampede!", he screamed and faced forward, the clear definition of terror played across his face.

Beside him, Simba made sure he didn't leave the younger male behind nor that he didn't accidentally trip. 'Why, why, WHY?!'.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he spied a dead tree and quickly nudged Mheetu in the direction of it and they both quickly climbed it, hanging on tightly as the herd of wildebeest barrelled past them. The heavy steps of their hooves were enough to shake the tree.

Just then, Zazu seemed to appear out of nowhere and Simba called out to him, "Zazu! Help us!".

Loosing his grip on the dead plant, Mheetu slipped, and Simba quickly lunged forward and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, Mheetu curling in on himself to avoid the deadly horns on the beasts.

Breaking out into a panicked sweat at the sight, Zazu flapped his wings hurriedly, "Your father is on the way! Hold on!".

"Hurry!", he bit out through clenched teeth as Zazu quickly flew off.

"Simba! Don't let go!".

"I won't!".

Not a moment later, a wildebeest rammed into the tree nearly breaking it, and scaring the two cubs terribly.

"Ahhh!", Mheetu screamed and flailed about.

Mheetu!", Simba grunted, "I got you!".

Not getting a chance to calm their nerves, another wildebeest rammed against the tree this time breaking it, and sending the boys spiralling through the air.

Keeping true to his promise, Simba never let go of Mheetu, even as he himself was grabbed by his father out of the air, and running with the stampede.

Their safety was short lived however, as a lone wildebeest slammed against the king and dislodged the two cubs from his jaw. They both crashed to the ground, the force knocking Mheetu from Simba's teeth and tumbling away.

"Simba!".

"Mheetu!", scrambling forward, Simba placed himself over Mheetu and tucked in his head as the stampede barrelled on.

Mufasa quickly grabbed Simba within his jaws and threw Mheetu unto on his back to hold on, all in an instant as he swerved through the stampede and found purchase against the canyon ledge. Placing the cubs safely unto it, he was slammed into by the herd and dragged into the onslaught once again.

" _DAD!_ "

Both cubs watched the stampede in horror, trying to locate the missing lion. At the last second, Mufasa shot out from the stampede and started to climb with great difficulty up the sheer rock slope.

At the sight, Simba smiled in relief and ran off to meet him "Come on!", he called back to Mheetu.

Shivering in terror, Mheetu made no indication of hearing him and only tucked his head into his body. Only the sound of Simba's scream of horror made him look up from his position, and he realized with great relief the stampede had passed along.

Slowly getting to his feet, he climbed down the ledge and into the canyon. Coughing from the dust, he swept his gaze about trying to locate his friend and their savior. The distinct sound of crying made him pause in his steps, "Simba?".

He followed the noise until reaching his friend... curled up beside his father's dead body.

"Simba...", Simba made no indication of answering his call, and Mheetu folded back ears and sat on his hind legs. Bowing his head, he sat there, not willing to leave his friend alone right now.

Scar advanced upon the two cubs unnoticed "Simba, what have _you_ done?".

Both cubs jumped at the voice, and Mheetu instantly drew back while Simba stepped forward crying, "There were wildebeests and he tried to save me... it was an accident... I didn't mean for it to happen".

Scar embraced his nephew's crying form, and glared at the cub trying to avoid his gaze,"Of course, of _course_ you didn't. No one... ever _means_ ", he pulls him closer "for these things to happen... But the King IS dead", he regards Simba with a look of false regret "And if it weren't for _you,_ he'd still be alive", at his words, Simba halts his sniffling and a thought occurs to Scar "Oh! What will your mother think?"

Simba drew back, and looks up at his uncle for guidance, "What am I gonna do?".

Scar lifts his chin, and this time regards both cubs, "Run away, Simba. Take your friend and _run_... Run away and never return".

Taking his words to heart, Simba grabbed Mheetu and quickly raced off deeper into the canyon.

The two didn't notice the three shadows creeping up behind Scar ominously, "Kill them", at his order the shadows quickly gave chase.

Hearing the cackling figures behind them, Simba froze in terror, his path cut off by the drop in front of them.

"Simba!", Mheetu looked behind them to see three advancing hyenas, and quickly made a decision. Wasting no time to change his mind, he tackled Simba off the drop and the two tumbled down into a patch of brairs at the bottom of the drop.

The hyenas continue pursuing them until Banzai sees the patch and recoils "Whoa!", he skids to a halt just above the brambles, and sighs in relief. His relief is short lived as both Shenzi and Ed run into him, propelling him into the bushes, "Yeow!", he yowls in pain and jumps out clutching his butt.

His companions only laugh hysterically at his pain.

"Hey", Shenzi gestures to the two cubs running off, "There they go! There they go!".

Banzai merely removes the thorns from his butt uninterested, "So go get 'em".

"There ain't no way I'm going in there. What, you want me to come out there looking like _you_?", she taunts, "Cactus butt?".

He spits the thorns into Ed's laughing face, who yelps and draws away, "We gotta finish the job".

Shenzi merely rolls her eyes, and turns away, "Well, they're as good as dead out there anyway. And IF they come back, we'll kill 'em".

"Yeah! You hear that? If you ever come back, we'll kill ya!".

The sound echoes, reaching the cubs before dying down.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 _ **Bonus Material**_

"Man, that lousy Mufasa!", Banzai snarls, "I won't be able to sit for a week!", on his rear end they're multiple scratches. Beside him, Ed begins to giggle, "It's not funny, _Ed_ ".

Trying to stifle his giggles, he fails and laughs even harder.

"Hey, shut up!".

He doesn't.

In a rage, Banzai tackles him and they both get into a fight.

"Will you knock it off!", Shenzi yells, and Banzai stops while Ed continues on, biting his own leg.

"Well, _he_ started it!", he accuses glaring at Ed.

"Look at you guys. No wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the food chain".

Banzai frowns, drool dangling from his mouth, "Man, I hate dangling".

"Shyeah?", Shenzi agrees, "You know, if it weren't for those lions, we'd be _runnin'_ the joint".

"Yeah. Man, I _hate_ lions".

"So pushy".

"And hairy".

"And stinky".

"And man, are they..."

"UuuuugLY", Both Shenzi and Banzai chorus together before breaking into fits of laughter.

Watching from his perch, Scar rolls his eyes at their antics and makes his presence known, "Oh, surely we lions are not all THAT bad".

"Ohh", Banzai said recovering from his surprise, "Oh, Scar, it's just you", he dismissed.

"We were afraid it was somebody important", Shenzi.

"Yeah, you know, like Mufasa", Banzai.

"I see", Scar replied, staring at the trio dryly.

"Now that's _power_ ", Banzai.

"Tell me about it. I just hear that name and I shudder", Shenzi.

"Mufasa", Banzai.

She shivers, "Oooh... Do it again".

"Mufasa", he repeats.

"Oooh!", she shivers again, and her hair gets in a disarray.

"Mufasa. Mufasa. Mufasa!".

She falls over in hysterical laughter, " _Ooooh!_ It tingles me".

"I'm surrounded by idiots".

 _ **Haha! That was fun, really fun. I had so much fun writing this story and I hope you guys enjoy it as well. To those viewers who thinks Mheetu is everywhere, I'm just going by what the original script was supposed to go. And this is how it would be played out, besides, this is Mheetu's story anyhow. So I'm sorry to whoever thinks that way, but that's how it is :)**_

 _ **Xoxo; Deemy**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hiiii all, I bet you thought I was done with this, well think again! I've finally been able to update this story, and I'm so excited. I just hope I haven't lost you guy's attention. Just bare with me okay? Oh, and btw, there's going to be a little surprise with Mheetu, something different. I hope you guys like him still as much as I do**_

 _ **Disclaimer; I don't own Lion King in any shape or form, all rights go to Disney. That is all**_

 _ **Setting A New Pace**_

Circling above in the blistering heat, a herd of buzzards hone in on easy prey. Landing, one buzzard moves in closer to the prone bodies of two lion cubs, more specifically Simba and Mheetu.

Soon altogether they all land and close in around the cubs, before a sudden shout interrupts them and a meerkat riding on a warthog's back jumps in kicking and screaming.

" _Yeaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!",_ screams Timon the meerkat letting loose his war cry. "Get out! Get out! Get out!", each shout is emphasized with a kick and punch as they go hog wild on the birds of prey. "Get outta here! Whoo!".

"I _love_ it!", Pumba the warthog exclaims as Timon jumps off his back. "Bowling for Buzzards!". Soon after, something catches his eye and walks away to investigate.

Not paying his plump sized companion any mind, Timon dusts his arms and laughs, "Gets em every time".

Meanwhile, Pumba closely peers down at the two bodies he found, "Uh-oh. Hey Timon..".

Hearing the worried tone in Pumba's voice, Timon glances over his shoulder at him.

"You better come look. I think they're still alive".

Screwing up his face in distaste, Timon makes his way over to the bodies, "Ewww…". Walking in front of Simba, who is lying with his paw over his face, Timon bends down and sniffs at him experimentally. "All righty, what have we got here?", Trying and struggling to lift Simba's paw, he fails and instead tries to wedge himself under the paw instead and with a great push, he gets the appendage over his head.

" _Jeez_ , it's a lion!", he immediately drops his paw and scrambles up onto Pumba's back, pulling on his ears as makeshift reigns. " _Run_ , Pumba! Move it!".

Instead of running away, Pumba instead stares worriedly down at the two cubs, "But Timon, they're just little lions.. Look at them".

"They're? As in two?", peeping over the tuft of Pumba's hair, Timon indeed notices another lion cub tucked into the side of the other almost protectively. Something he wouldn't be able to see from his normal height.

"They're so cute, and all alone! Can we keep them?"

Timon then grabs Pumba's ears and shouts into them just to get his point across, "Pumba, are you nuts?! We're talking about lions, they eat guys like us!".

"But they're so little", Pumba argued back, leaning down to peer at the cubs and accidentally dumping Timon off his head.

"They'll get bigger!"

"Maybe he'll be on our side"

"A—huh!", Timon scoffed. "That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Maybe he'll b-", he paused as if struck with a sudden idea. "Hey, I got it. What if he's on our side?". Timon voices to which Pumba nods along with, only to then get a dumbfounded look upon his face because that's what he said.

"You know, having two lions around might not be such a bad idea". Timon then hopped back atop his buddy's head.

"So we keeping em?"

"Of course. Who's the brains in this outfit?", Timon bragged.

Pumba then scoops up the two cubs on his tusk, "Uhh.."

"Exactly. Jeez, I'm tired. Let's get out of here and find some shade"

 _ **After Finding Some Shade**_

Setting down the two cubs, Timon hops off Pumba's head to stand near a pool of water, which he uses to splash the cubs and wake them.

Both of them stir, and sit up on their hind legs sluggishly.

"You two okay?", Timon questions

"Yeah, I guess so..", Simba answers back distractedly as he looked around to make sure Mheetu was still by his side.

"You two nearly _died_ ", Pumba cut in, drawing back Simba's attention.

Puffing out his chest, Timon stepped forward, "Yeah, I saved you", Pumba snorts at him and glares, "Well uh, Pumba helped. A little".

Hearing this Mheetu brightened up, and stepped forward, "Thanks a lot mister!"

"Yeah, thanks..", said Simba, less excited than Mheetu. Nudging along Mheetu, Simba made his way off quietly back towards the desert.

"Hey, where you going?", questions Timon.

"Nowhere".

Mheetu only looked on sadly as he fell into place beside his friend, he didn't know what he could do to ease Simba's pain.

Watching the two felines make their way back out, Timon leaned against Pumba, "Gee, he looks blue".

"I'd say brownish-gold", voiced Pumba, clearly not understanding what Timon meant.

"No, no, no. I mean he's depressed".

'Oh.", trotting up to the two cubs, Pumba voiced his worries, "Hey kid, what's eating ya?".

"Nothing, he's at the top of the food chain!", Timon joked, laughing loudly. "Ahhhhhhhhh ha haa! The food cha-haiinn!".

He only received three flat looks for his effort.

"Ha ha hum… ahem", realizing his joke flopped. "So, where you from..?".

"We're fro-", Mheetu began to answer but was silenced when Simba sent him a little glare making him tuck in his ears. "Who cares? We can't go back". Simba answered.

Deciding not to say anything on the little tension, Timon carried on, "Ahh. You're an outcast!". Hearing this, Mheetu peered down at him curiously, "So what?".

"It's great, cause so are we".

"What'cha do kid?", questioned Pumba.

"Something terrible. But I don't wanna talk about it", said Simba. Hearing the torment in his voice, Mheetu sat closer to Simba and nuzzled him, offering physical comfort to which Simba was glad for.

"Good. We don't wanna hear about it", said Timon picking his ear.

Pumba gave Timon a little smack at his disinterest, and turned to face Simba, "Anything we can do?"

Pulling away from nuzzling his friend, Simba sighed and shook his head, "Not unless you can change the past".

"You know, kid in times like this my buddy Timon here says, 'You got to put your behind in your past..'".

"No, no, no", said Timon waving about his arms.

"I mean..", Pumba said trying again, but Timon cut him off.

"Amateur. Lie down before you hurt yourself', he then turned his attention to Simba. "It's 'You gotta put your past behind you'", he clarified. "Look, kid. Bad things happen, and you can't do anything about it, right?".

Both cubs nodded along, "Right".

" _Wrong!_ ", exclaimed Timon startling the two. "When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world".

"Nuh uh!", Mheetu said, shaking his head in disagreement.

"Ye-huh!", fired back Timon.

"That's not what I was thought", Simba said getting between the two.

"Then maybe you need a lesson", said Timon giving Mheetu a sidelook to which Mheetu blew him a raspberry. "Hmph, repeat after me", he then clears his throat, "Hakuna Matata".

"What?", voiced Simba confused,

"Hakuna is what now?", questioned Mheetu, tilting his head cutely.

"Ha-ku-na Ma-ta-ta", Pumba broke it down for them. "It means no worries".

(T). Hakuna Matata!

What a wonderful phrase

(P). Hakuna Matata!

Ain't no passing craze

(T). It means no worried

For the rest of your days

(P/T). It's our problem free

Philosophy~

(T). Hakuna Matata

Having pulled Simba and Mheetu along, Timon lays them beside each other on a green bush.

"Hakuna..", Simba began.

"Matata?", and Mheetu finished.

"Yeah, it's our motto"

The two felines exchange glances, "What's a motto?".

"Nothing! What's a motto with you?" Timon joked, causing Mheetu to giggle a little and Simba to smile.

"You know kid, these two words will solve all your problems", said Pumba.

"How?", asked an excited Mheetu.

"Well, take Pumba for example"

(T). When he was a young warthog…

(P). When I was a young wart _hoogggg!_

"Vey nice", said Timon cleaning his ear.

"Thanks!".

(T). He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal

He could clear the savannah after every meal

(P). I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned

And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind

And oh, the shame!

(T). He was ashamed!

(P). Thoughta changing my name

(T). Oh, what's in a name?

(P). And I got downhearted

(T). How did you feel?

(P). Everytime that I..

Quickly shutting him, Timon looked back at the kids, " _Pumba!_ Not in front of the kids!"

"Oh… sorry".

Mheetu and Simba just look on in surprise.

(P/T). Hakuna Matata!

What a wonderful phrase

Hakuna Matata!

Ain't no passing craze

(S). It means no worries-

(M). For the rest of your days

"Yeah, sing it kids!"

(T/M/S). It's our problem freee….

(P). Philosophy!

(T/P/M/S). Hakuna Matata~!

Pulling back a giant leaf, Timon reveals to the two cubs a beautiful view of a rift jungle, "Welcome to our humble home".

"You live _here_?", Simba breathed amazed, while Mheetu continued to drink up all the scenery with his eyes.

"We live wherever we want".

"Yep. Home is where your rump rests, heh".

Mheetu giggled again at the warthog's words, "It's beautiful".

A loud belch ruins the scene as the four make their way through the jungle, "I'm starved!", voices Pumba.

"Yeah, I'm so hungry I could eat a whole zebra", Simba agrees, while Mheetu nods his head enthusiastically at the thought of food.

A little disturbed at the felines want for meat, Timon is a little and taken aback and a little bit 'I knew this was gonna happen'. "Eeeahah. We're fresh out of zebra".

This halted Mheetu's cheering, "Any antelope?", he questioned.

"Nuh uh".

"Hippo?", asks a very desperate Simba.

"Listen kids, if you live with us, you have to eat like us", said Timon who then notices a nearby log. "Hey, this looks like a good spot to rustle up some grub". Walking over to it, Pumba forces it up with his snout to reveal an assortment of 'grub'.

"Grosss!", Mheetu cried out, and buried his face in Simba's side to block it out.

Watching as Timon took one of the insects up, Simba scrunched up his face in clear distaste, "Eeww, what's that?".

"A grub? What's it look like?" He asked, throwing it inside his mouth. Both cubs looked on in horror at the display. "Taste like chicken", and with that Mheetu promptly fainted.

Luckily, he didn't have to go through Simba eating one of those things. Blegh.

The four then makes their onward crossing a never ending log, and swinging their heads to their own tune bopping along, as they continue across until they reach the end and it's revealed how much the two cubs have grown up.

(P/T). Hakuna matata

Hakuna matata

Hakuna matata

(S/M). It means no worries, for the rest of your days

(All Four). It's our problem free

Philosophy

(S). Hakuna Matata~

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _ **Hope you enjoys this, and again I'm really sorry for the wait and all. But stay tuned, Mheetu's surprise comes next chapter.**_

 _ **Please review!**_

 _ **XoXo Deemy**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone! I'm back again with a new chapter, and I'm really sorry for the delay. (I say that a lot don't I?) Enough of my apologizing, I won't deny you guys what you want any longer**_

 _ **Disclaimer; I OWN NOTHING!**_

 _ **A Change Of Scenery**_

 _Burppppppp!_

The sound cut through the silence of the night, and was soon accompanied by the sound of laughter. Lying on their backs was Simba, Timon, Mheetu, and Pumbaa.

"Whoa. Nice one, Simba", Timon praised.

"Thanks", Simba grinned, and looked at his long time friend Mheetu smugly before turning to Timon. "Man, I'm _stuffed"._

Rolling his eyes, Mheetu huffed and rolled unto his belly, "No kidding, you ate the most out of the four of us here". Growing up, the two were now no longer cubs and now young adult male lions.

Simba was now much larger, and muscular. His russet mane now fully grown and covering the entirety of his neck and much of his back, while his ears were barely noticeable in his thick mane. He had grown into an impressive lion.

Mheetu on the other hand had a much sleeker build compared to Simba's. His form had filled out nicely, and it would be easy to almost mistake him for a lioness because of one noticeable feature – he had no mane. He was a young adult male, but he showed no signs of growing one of the male lion's most recognizable features. Mheetu himself never gave it any thought, and neither did Simba. If anything, the latter preferred this look more than anything else.

All four of them sighed deeply in unison, their body's content, and their gazes fixed upon the starry night sky.

"Timon?", Pumbaa called.

"Yeah?", answered the meerkat.

Pointing one of hooves skyward, Pumbaa voiced his thoughts. "Ever wonder what those sparkly dots are up there?"

"Pumbaa, I don't wonder. I know", replied Timon confidently.

Ears perking up at that, Mheetu glanced at one of his companions. "Really? What are they?"

By now he had caught the attention of everyone gathered and he sighed. "They're fireflies", he replied lazily. Noticing the confused looks he got, he went on to further clarify. "Fireflies that uh… got stuck up on that big...", he waved his hands gesturing towards the night sky, "bluish-black… thing". He finished lamely

Mheetu snorted, and turned away. That made absolutely no sense to him at all, but Pumbaa however had ate it all up and was staring at the stars intently. "Really? I always thought that they were balls of gas burning billions of miles away".

Hearing this, Mheetu gave Pumbaa an astounded look, and not for the first time questioned who was the brains of the operation between him and Timon.

Timon only rolled his eyes, "Pumbaa, wit' you, everything's gas"

Pumbaa only chuckled, then turned to address the one who was quiet during it all, "Simba, what do you think?"

Almost immediately, baby blue eyes were fixed on Simba's form and he swallowed nervously before answering, "Well, I don't know…"

"Aw come on. Give, give, give", Pumbaa begged.

Mheetu chuckled at the warthog's eagerness, "To be fair, they all shared their thoughts Simba. It's your turn now", Simba only blew him a raspberry in reply which caused the young male to chuckle again.

"Come on, come on… give, give", Timon egged on.

Reluctantly, he turned to face them and sighed. "Well, somebody once told me that the great kings of the past are up there, watching over us", he said as his gaze drifted back towards the stars as if searching for something only he could see.

"Simba…", Mheetu breathed, immediately deducing who that somebody was.

"Really?", breathed Pumbaa in genuine awe.

Timon however squinted his eyes at the stars, "You mean a bunch of royal dead guys are watching us?" He tried to keep his composure but failed. " _Pfft!_ " He immediately started to guffaw with laughter, followed soon after by Pumbaa.

Mheetu cut both of them a sharp glare, but neither noticed.

Simba halfheartedly laughed along as well.

"Who told you something like that?", Timon gasped out. "What mook told you that?"

Simba chuckled humorlessly, "Yeah. Pretty dumb, right?"

Timon only snorted and held his stomach, "Aw, you're killing me, Simba"

Looking back at the stars, Simba sighs quietly and leaves.

Noticing his departure, Timon exchanges a look with Timon. "Was it something I said?"

Having had enough, Mheetu smacked the meerkat behind the head and was rewarded a sharp yelp. "Next time read the situation", he growled.

 _ **Next Day in the Jungle**_

Walking along the pathway, Timon and Pumbaa hummed a tune together.

 _Ohi'mube Ohi'mube_

 _In the jungle_

 _The might jungle_

 _The lion sleeps tonight._

 _In the jungle_

 _The mighty jungle_

As Timon sang aloud, he failed to notice his companion wandering off behind him, distracted by a meal.

"The lion sleeps…", he closes his eyes, "I can't hear you, buddy, back me up!"

 _A-WEEE-ee-EE-ee_

 _Ba-Pum-ba-bum-ba-way_

Finally noticing his buddy's departure, Timon turned to look over his shoulder, "A-Pumbaa?" He voiced looking around, "Pumba?"

Unbeknownst, Pumbaa happily trails behind the beetle not hearing his friend's calls. He stalks the bug up to a log, before theatrically hiding behind a tree when the beetle chances a glance behind himself. Not seeing anything, the beetle continues along and Pumbaa follows along but gets stuck on the long. Hearing a faint sound from behind him, he looks over his shoulder a little spooked, "Timon?"

Getting no answer, Pumbaa shrugs and carries on as he closes in on the bug finally. Just as he is about to claim his prize, he notices a pair of blue eyes in the distance, hidden in the tall grass.

"Mheetu?", he calls out confused. Not a second later, the young lioness bursts forth from her hiding spot and gives chase. Pumba recognizing the situation immediately takes off screaming, "Not Mheetu!"

Not too far from them, Mheetu laid curled up in the sun. Hearing the cries, his eyes snapped open and he quickly rose to his full height.

Looking around, he recognized who the cries were coming from and immediately set off in that direction.

'Hold on Pumbaa!'

Running for his life, literally, Pumbaa burst through the jungle with the lioness hot in pursuit. Taking a sharp turn, he tries to escape by running under a large tree root but gets stuck halfway through.

Finally reaching his friend, Timon landed on top of the root keeping Pumbaa trapped. "Pumbaa! Pumbaa! Hey, what's going on?"

" _ **SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!**_ "

"Huh?", voices a confused Timon before he looked up to see a figure in the distance quickly closing in on them. "Whoa!", he cried out finally registering the severity of the situation and quickly tries to push his friend through the root. "Why do I always have to save your a- _**AHHHHH!**_ "

Looking back, Timon watches as the lioness makes one final lunge towards them and plasters himself against Pumbaa screaming.

At the last possible minute Mheetu lunges into the scene, his claws and teeth bared fully and tackles the lioness aside and away from his friends. Immediately the two begin to snarl and swipe their claws furiously at the other, when suddenly a moment's hesitation on the lioness' part causes her to be tackled once more by a bigger lion and once again the fighting ensued.

In the background Timon can be heard cheering them on, and giving pointers "Go for the jugular. The jugular!"

Circling them, Mheetu watched the two lions fight and flexed his claws waiting for the perfect opening to finally take down the lioness for good. All too soon, his friend Simba was pinned under the lioness and Mheetu was all too ready to pounce until Simba's breathless whisper froze him on the spot.

" _Nala?_ "

She immediately backs off and looks at Simba, examining him for the first time.

"Is it really you?", Simba questions getting upright to stare at the lioness more closely.

"Who are you?", questions Nala warily.

Smiling, Simba replies, "It's me. Simba"

"Simba?", she pauses as realization finally hit her. "Whoa!"

Immediately the two rush forward, all thoughts of fighting gone from their minds.

"Well how did you… where did you come from… it's great to see YOU…"

"Aah! How did you… who… wow… this is cool… it's great to see you…"

Finally remembering his presence, Nala turns to the other lion desperately and searches his features. Cautiously, she took a step towards him, her heart beating a mile a minute. "Mhe- Mheetu?", she asks, her voice cracking.

Watching her with hopeful eyes, Mheetu nods his head and steps forward. Immediately Nala brings him into an embrace, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. "My baby brother", she breathes out as she nuzzles him, delighted to hear his purrs of delight after such a long time. Pulling back, she looks at him again in amazement. "Look at you!"

Smiling crookedly, he replies, "Look at _you_!"

" _ **HEY! WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE!?**_ "

Drawn away from their conversation, the two finally notices the huffing meerkat.

"Timon, this is Nala. She's my best friend!", introduces Simba.

"And my older sister!", Mheetu says happily.

Timon only stares at them, thoroughly confused. " _Friend? Sister?"_

Simba only nods, and turns to his other friend, "Yeah. Hey, Pumbaa, come over here"

Finally the warthog gets himself unstuck and joins the group.

"Nala, this is Pumbaa", Simba introduces. "Pumbaa, Nala"

Pumbaa inclines his head slightly, "Pleased to make your acquaintance"

Smiling, Nala replies, "The pleasure's all mine"

"How do you do-", shaking his head Timon steps up. "Whoa! Whoa! Time out", he fixes the three with a glare. "Lemme get this straight. You two know her", he points to Mheetu and Simba, "She knows you both. But she wants to eat him", he gestures to Pumbaa, "And everybody's… okay with this?", he pauses. " **DID I MISS SOMETHING?!"**

"Relax, Timon", Mheetu laughed.

"Wait til everybody finds out you've been here all this time!", Nala said, eyeing Simba in amazement. "And your mother… what will she think?"

Completely misunderstanding the situation, Simba quickly shook his head. "She doesn't have to know. Nobody has to know"

"Simba?" Noticing his tone, Mheetu lightly nudges his friend and almost immediately Simba relaxes at the slightest touch.

From her spot Nala watches the two before shaking her head and continuing. "Well, of course they do. Everyone thinks you're dead"

"They do?", he voiced.

Nala nods, "Yeah. Scar told us about the stampede"

"Scar?", questioned Mheetu.

"Wha… what else did he tell you?", asked Simba.

Nala only shook her head at him, "What else matters? You're alive, and that means… you're the _king_ "

Hearing this, Timon snorted. "Pfft. Lady, have you got your lions crossed"

"King?", Pumbaa voices and immediately bows. "Your Majesty! I gravel at your feet", he said before noisily kissing Simba's paw.

"Stop it", voices Simba pulling away.

Lightly swatting his friend, Timon walks forward. "It's not 'gravel'. It's 'grovel'. And DON'T—he's not the king', he says then turns to Simba. "Are ya?"

Immediately Simba shakes his head, "No"

"Simba?", voices Nala.

"Maybe we should talk about something else…", speaks up a concerned looking Mheetu.

"No, I'm not the king. Maybe I was gonna be, but… that was a long time ago", he sighs, remembering a future that could have been.

Waving his hands about, Timon stares at both the two males accusingly. "Let me get this straight. You're the King? And you two never told us?"

Sighing, Mheetu shook his head, "It wasn't my place to tell"

"Yeah, and I'm still the same guy"

"But with power!", Timon answered back shaking his fist.

Looking at the exchange Nala sighed, "Could you guys… excuse us for a few minutes"

Timon scoffed and folded his arms, "Hey, whatever she has to say, she can say in front of us. Right, Simba?", he finished looking towards Simba.

Frowning, Simba shook his head. "Hmm. Maybe you'd better go…"

Timon stares at him in complete shock, and then shakes his head resigned. "It starts. You think you know a guy…", he says before the two make their way from the trio.

Simba sighs, and chuckles, "Timon and Pumbaa. You learn to love 'em"

Nala clears her throat, and then pointedly turns her gaze to her brother, "Mheetu…"

Having been addressed, he looks to his sister confused, then to Simba and watches as realization dawns on him. "Nala-", Simba starts but she only shakes her head.

" _Please_ , Simba"

Hearing this he immediately realizes how important this is to her. He at least owed her an explanation. Sighing, he turned to face his friend, the one who has been through it all with him. The one he might very well be in love with. Falling in love with your best friend's little brother really sucks.

"Mheetu could you… could you give us a moment alone?".

All too soon, Simba regretted asking as he saw the crestfallen expression on his friend's face but before he could even try to take it back, the look was already gone.

Mheetu stared at the two with nothing but indifference, and stiffly nodded his head at Simba before swiftly turning away and leaving the two alone in the clearing.

He didn't dare look back, nor did he question how much it hurt that Simba didn't want him around.

Instantly, Timon's words rang through his thoughts.

'You think you know a guy…'

Falling in love with your sister's best friend really sucks.

 **To Be Continued…**

 _ **Well? Was it worth the wait? I tried to add a little more to make up for the long hiatus. Tell me your thoughts**_

 _ **What did you think of Mheetu's appearance?**_

 _ **No, I didn't make it up. It's a fairly common thing for male lions to never develop their manes. Some base it on the heat in certain areas, and others base it on testosterone levels**_

 _ **Nonetheless, please review and let me know what you think**_

 _ **Reviews make the world a better place**_

 _ **XoXo Deemy.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Back again!**_

 _ **I was too excited, I had to give you guys a double update ^.^**_

 _ **So here I am again with the next chapter of Mheetu's story. I've also noticed they're other stories out there with the same name. I had no idea, but you guys should also check them out, I haven't yet though.**_

 _ **That's all for that, let's get on with it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer; I OWN NOTHING. Got it? Good.**_

 _ **Trouble in Paradise**_

Pacing through the jungle, Mheetu huffed angrily and growled.

Why was he making such a big deal out of this? They just wanted to be alone to talk. But something about it all caused an uneasy feeling to form in the young adult's stomach. He couldn't help but notice how Simba seemed really excited to see Nala again, which is understandable but it just rubbed him the wrong way. It didn't help that his sister had grown up into a beautiful lioness.

Sighing, he stalked his way over to a nearby pool and looked at his reflection. He couldn't even hope to compare to his older sister, he didn't even have a mane. Just a few tufts of hair on the crown of his head.

Mheetu never felt so self-conscious before in his life.

But still, he had spent most of his life with Simba and he still never really seemed to notice him the way he instantly noticed Nala.

Growling at his own reflection, he turned away. It felt so wrong to be jealous of his own sister, wasn't he suppose to be at least happy for her.

Sighing, he flopped unto his stomach and stared ahead at nothing in particular. 'What exactly does Simba think of me anyways?', he thought depressingly.

Disturbed out of his thoughts, he turned to where he heard the faint sounds of a conversation. Pushing up on his front paws; he settled into a sitting position and listened more closely.

'Is that Timon?'

Getting up, he walked through the bushes until he came upon the scene of Timon and Pumbaa in an embrace and producing a lot of tears. Frowning, he looked ahead of them and his breath hitched at what he saw.

Seemingly in the distance were Simba and Nala, nuzzling each other.

It was one thing to think it, but it was a whole new experience to witness it. And it hurt so much more than being impaled by a raging rhino.

Turning away from the scene before anyone could see his tears, he made his way back to where their makeshift bed was located and curled up in on himself.

He didn't dare open his eyes when he heard Pumbaa and Timon shuffle in, or when they settled themselves against him.

 _ **The Next Day**_

The sound of loud snoring was heard as Nala made her way into the clearing. Funnily enough, the loudest snores were coming from the meerkat and not the warthog.

Shaking her head, she made her way over to her little brother and lightly nudged him, rousing him from his sleep.

"Hey", she nudges him again, "Hey, wake up"

"Mmmmm…", blearily he opened his eyes, and was gifted with the image of his sister. Immediately the memories from last night came back with a vengeance, and it took everything he had not to growl at her.

Noticing the sour look, Nala arched a brow but decided not to address it. "Have you seen Simba?", she asked instead.

Frowning, he shook his head, "I thought he was with _you_ "

Blinking at his tone, Nala looked at her brother in concern, "He was, but then he stormed off saying he needed to look for you"

This completely threw him, why would Simba come looking for him?

He decided to voice his thoughts.

"Why would Simba need to look for me?", he asked.

"We had a bit of a fight, but that doesn't matter. I just need to find him", she replied.

Just then, a voice seemingly coming out of nowhere interrupted their conversation, "Ho, ho, ho, ho", looking up, the two siblings noticed the baboon perched in the trees. "You won't find him _here_ ", the baboon continued, and by now Timon and Pumbaa had already awaken due to all the noise. "The king… has returned", he finished.

Beside him, he heard Nala whisper quietly and turned to her, "What exactly did you two talk about?"

She opened her mouth to explain but was interrupted by the smallest of the group, "Gone back? What do you mean", he asked looking towards where Rafiki was but finding him already gone. "Hey! What's goin' on here? Who's the _monkey?"_

"Baboon", Mheetu corrected halfheartedly.

"Simba's gone to challenge Scar"

"Who?", questioned Timon.

"Scar"

"Who's got a scar?"

"No, Pumbaa. It's his uncle", corrected Mheetu.

"The monkey's his _uncle_?"

"No!", the siblings snapped.

"Simba's gone back to challenge his uncle to take his place as king"

" _Ohhhh"_

 ** _In The Pridelands_**

The group of four slowly crosses the desolate land. Climbing on top of a hill, they fully take in the destruction of the land. It was a horrible sight to any onlooker.

Noticing the figure down below, they quickly made their way over to where he was.

"Simba, wait up!", Nala called out as she trots up next to him, "It's awful isn't it?", she asks gesturing to the landscape.

Sighing, he nodded his head, "I didn't want to believe you", he answered. Looking to his right he saw his friend a few spaces away from where he was. He frowned as he noticed the other male wouldn't meet his gaze. "Mhee-"

"What made you come back?", Nala questioned.

Turning away, he addressed her, "I finally got some sense knocked into me. And I've got the bump to prove it", he answered rubbing his head. "Besides, this is _my_ kingdom. If I don't fight for it, who will?"

"I will"

The quiet whisper caused him to immediately look back at his friend. Slowly, Mheetu lifted his gaze to meet his and in that one moment it was just two of them again.

Not letting it pass, Simba made his way over to him and lightly nudged him, "You could get hurt"

Hearing this, Mheetu snorted and shot him an 'are you serious look?' "Ha! I laugh in the face of danger", he replied smugly, "Ha ha ha ha!"

Simba only lightly shoved him, smiling as well, "Just…", he broke into a whisper, "Be careful. I can't lose you too"

"Simba?"

His only reply was soft lick against his cheek and a cheeky grin before he walked away leaving a flustered Mheetu behind.

Nala chuckled to herself and nudged her brother back to reality. "Let's go lover-lion"

Mheetu only smiled to himself and followed along.

'It seems I'm not the only one feeling a bit nostalgic after being way from home for so long'

Remembering the events of yesterday, he turned to his sister, "Hey, is there something going on betwe-"

"Between Simba and I?", Nala finished with a cheeky smile. "Perish the thought. He's all yours _baby brother_ ", she laughed at his scowl and carried on.

Mheetu slowly smiled to himself.

 _ **Scene Change**_

Sneaking up to the edge of Pride Rock, the five cautiously peer over a log to view the hordes of hyenas before them.

"Hyenas", Timon shuddered, "I _hate_ hyenas", he looked to Simba. "So what's your plan for gettin' past those guys?"

"Live bait", Simba answered.

Timon nodded, "Good idea", then it suddenly dawned on him. " _Heeey_ "

From his spot, Mheetu snickered.

"Come on, Timon. You guys have to create a diversion"

Timon looked at him incredulously, "What do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?"

As if a light bulb had gone off above him, Mheetu blinked and straightened, "There's an idea…"

Timon groaned.

The beat of drums suddenly drew the hyena's attention, and they all turned to see Timon standing there in a hula outfit with Pumbaa behind him set up like a roast pig.

The reaction was instantaneous as they all started drooling.

 _Luau!_

 _If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat_

 _Eat my buddy Pumbaa here because he is a treat_

 _Come on down and dine_

 _All you have to do is get in line_

 _Aaaare you achin'_

 _(Yup, yup, yup)_

 _Fooooor some bacon?_

 _Heee's a big pig_

 _(Yup, yup)_

 _You could be a big pig too!_

 _Oy!_

Finishing with a hip thrust, the two immediately takes off and the hyenas quickly gave chase.

The three lions quickly take their chance and slinks off, unbeknownst to the hungry hyenas.

"Nala, find my mother and rally the lionesses", she nodded and left.

"I'll find Scar", he said determinedly.

Mheetu stood beside him, " _We'll_ find him. I'll always be beside you Simba"

Simba smiled gratefully for his support, and nuzzled him briefly before making his way up Pride Rock, Mheetu close behind watching his back.

Soon after, the sound of Simba's mother's name being shouted caused the two to pause.

" _SARABI!"_

The two watch as Simba's mother makes her way to where Scar is located.

Noticing his friends' sudden stillness, Mheetu lightly shoved him forward to get him moving again. It was understandable why he froze, but they couldn't waste any time now. They needed to move. Or risk being spotted.

Making their way up a ledge, they ended up behind Scar as he delivered a strong swipe of his claw to Sarabi's face sending her to the floor.

Seeing this, Simba tensed and began growling loudly, it was loud enough to gather everyone's attention. He quickly made his way over to his mother, while Mheetu placed himself between Simba and Scar and the many other hyenas.

He growled fiercely and Scar backed up looking at the two in fright.

Glancing behind himself, he saw Sarabi getting to her feet, albeit a little shakily. But the sound of sudden movement causes him to face forward again and growls, his hackles rising.

Scar noticing this immediately stops his movement. He ignores the young lion, and looks over Mheetu's shoulder at the other newcomer. "Simba?", he calms himself. " _Simba!_ I'm a little surprised to see you…", he gives the hyenas a confused angry look, " _alive"_

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed gulp audibly and slinks into the shadows.

Simba only stalks forward angrily, stopping only when he placed himself between Mheetu and Scar, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart"

Backing up against a wall, Scar looks at his nephew apologetically, "Oh, Simba, you must understand. The pressures of ruling a kingdom…"

"Are no longer yours. Step down Scar", said Simba.

"Oh...", Scar pauses, "Well, I would, heh, naturally. However, there is one little problem", he gestures above him where the hyenas are gathered; "You see _them_? They think I'M king"

Suddenly Nala appeared along with the other lionesses, "Well, we don't"

"Simba is the rightful king", Mheetu spoke up.

"The choice is yours, Scar. Either step down or fight"

"Oh, must it all end in _violence?_ ", Scar rolled his eyes. "I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Simba", Scar smirked when Simba visibly flinched.

Seeing his friend in distress, Mheetu nudged him and faced Scar, "That won't work Scar"

"Yeah, I've put it behind me"

"But what about your faithful subjects?", Scar smirked. "Have they put it behind _them_?"

"Simba, what is he talking about?", asks a concerned Nala.

Scar looks on delighted, "Ahh, so you haven't told them your little secret", he smiles despite the growls he got from Mheetu. "Well, Simba, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's death"

The tense silence that follows after Scar's word is immediate. The lionesses now were all concentrating on Simba.

Steeling himself, Simba steps forward, "I am"

Hearing his words, Sarabi approaches her son, "It's not true. Tell me it's not true", she says, her voice thick with grief.

Simba looks at her, and regretfully answers, "It's true"

"You see! He admits it!', he looks at his nephew cruelly, " _Murderer_ ", lightning flashes directly behind him as he finishes.

"No!", Mheetu shouts getting in front of Simba, who had his head bowed, "It wasn't like you think"

Scar only circles the two, as he continues to accuse Simba, "If it weren't for him, Mufasa would still be alive", he looks at Simba. "It's your fault he's dead, do you deny it?"

"No", says Simba.

"Then… you're… _guilty"_

"Stop it Scar", Mheetu growled.

Behind him Simba shakes his head, "No. I'm not a murderer"

Somehow Scar manages to separate the two and fully addresses Simba now, "Oh, Simba, you're in trouble again. But this time, daddy isn't here to save you. And now EVERYONE.. KNOWS… _WHY_!", at every word he manages to back Simba up to the edge of a cliff, and on the last word finally gets him over the edge.

" _Simba_!", cries out Mheetu, watching fearfully as Simba desperately holds on. He wanted to rush forward but his path was block by several snarling hyenas.

He looks at them and unsheathes his claws, and snaps his jaws at them. He felt very pleased when they flinched and draws away, but before he can advance further a sudden shout draws his attention. Looking up, he watches as Simba pins down his uncle and growls.

"No, Simba, please", Scar begs.

"Tell them the _truth_ "

"Truth? But truth is in the eye of the behold-", having had enough, Simba presses his paw against Scar's throat choking him, "llgkk!", Scar cries out. "All right", Simba presses harder, " _All right_ ", he glares at Simba and whispers venomously, "I did it"

"So they can hear you"

Grudgingly, Scar speaks up, " _ **I killed Mufasa**_ "

Snarling, Mheetu immediately sets off for Scar but pauses when he notices Simba being outnumbered by the hyenas. He quickly changes direction and begins ripping into the hyenas, batting them aside until he reaches Simba.

By now it's become an all out war between the lionesses and hyenas.

Out of nowhere, Pumbaa charges in with Timon riding him and knocks the hyenas every which way.

" _Heeeyyyy-yaaaaah_!", cries Pumbaa.

"'Scuse me. Pardon me. Comin' through. Hot stuff. Whoo!", Timon and Pumbaa bowls into the hyenas.

Smiling, Mheetu watches them with faint amusement before frowning and turning back to the fight. He noticed one hyena trying to sneak up on Simba, and quickly tackles him aside, sinking his teeth into the hyena's neck.

Dropping the body, he licked his canines and looked around surveying the battle. Off in the distance he noticed Simba had left his side and was now in pursuit of his uncle.

"Be safe Simba…"

Turning away, his gaze settled on a group of hyenas ganging up on a lone lioness. He made to move forward to help, but stilled as he recognized those blue eyes and the aged face. It was his mother.

Snarling angrily, he lunged forward and tore into whatever hyena he could get his claws on until they were laying on the floor or scampering off.

"M-Mheetu..?"

The breathless voice quickly drew his attention, and he turned to face his mother. "Mom… I'm home", he said smiling goofily.

This made her smile and she wasted no time bringing him into an embrace, "My baby, I've missed you"

Seemingly out of nowhere, the rain begins to pour and shower the many occupants below.

Shaking the water out of his fur, he notices Simba making his way over.

"Simba…", Mheetu whispers.

Simba only smiles and nuzzles against him, and suddenly everything is alright in the world again.

Mheetu smiles, and licks his cheek, just as he done when they were younger. Simba felt the same way, and he couldn't be gladder.

He watches as Simba ascends the throne, the rain seemingly falling even harder. It was a moment to always remember.

Soon after reaching the top, Simba roars mightily.

He was soon followed by Mheetu and the other lioness.

 _ **TimeSkip**_

Standing on Pride Rock, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Mheetu watch as the herds gathered below them. It was a few weeks after the battle, and the Pride Lands were flourishing once again.

But today, the two Kings-Simba and Mheetu had an announcement to make.

Zazu flies up to the point and lands beside the couple.

 _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

 _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

 _(ngw' enamabala-wa)_

 _Till we find our place_

 _On the path unwinding_

 _In the Circle_

 _The Circle of Life_

 _Circle of. . . Liiife_

Rafiki holds up a new cub, presenting him to the herds below and watch as they go wild- pun intended.

The happy couple nuzzles each other, and watches as their son Kopa is held up by Raifiki.

 **To Be Continued?**

 _ **Whoa, that was a lot wasn't it?**_

 _ **But I'm glad that it's finally finished. I really hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I did.**_

 _ **I'm not sure if I'm going to the sequel so for any of you is confused about Kopa, I'll explain it.**_

 _ **During the battle, obviously some lionesses most likely died. So that's where Kopa comes in**_

 _ **He was abandoned after his mother passed in the battle, and Mheetu and Simba adopted him of course**_

 _ **Though if you already know, Kopa was written to be Simba's son and not actually Kion. I don't know why he was wrote out, but I'm bringing him here.**_

 _ **Same thing I did for Mheetu. Guess I got a thing for those tossed aside**_

 _ **But yeah, that's the story. Nothing fancy**_

 _ **A sequel depends on how well this story does**_

 _ **Until Next Time**_

 _ **Xoxo Deemy.**_


End file.
